Hunger
by AlyssWolf
Summary: Yamato has never kissed anyone? As Yamato's senpai, Kakashi will not allow for that to stay the case. Oneshot.


"What's the matter, senpai?" Yamato asked while stuffing his mouth with pork.

"Oh, its nothing, just fatigue I guess." Yamato eyed Kakashi suspiciously before clapping his fist in his other hand.

"Oh, hey you just need to eat, senpai! Here I'll order you something." Kakashi grabbed his arm before he could wave the waiter back over to their table.

"Ahh...Tenzou, two things: one, stop calling me senpai, and two, don't order anything for me, really I'm alright, just tired." Yamato grinned.

"I'll stop calling you 'senpai' when you stop calling me 'Tenzou'." Kakashi just sighed. After a few moments of silence Yamato placed some of his pork on Kakashi's plate. "Here, take some of mine at least." Kakashi scratched the back of his head before turning to face his friend.

"Why do you insist on me eating? I'm just full is all, really."

"Full? Senpai, you've been on a mission all day, when was the last time you even at-"

"12 o'clock P.M. in the Sand Village, the pot stickers there are really quite tasty." Yamato rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks.

"That was hours ago, if you didn't notice senpai, it's almost midnight." Kakashi's eye widened with drama, a frantic look on his face, which he grabbed with his hands.

"Oh no! Midnight already! Whatever shall I do?" He paused for a moment, an evil gleam creeping into his eye. "Maybe I'll just head home and read "Make Out Paradise" for the 57th time..yeah." Yamato was fuming, just the reaction Kakashi intended to get out of his kouhai. "Maa, Tenzou, you're always like this, cute as ever when you're angry." Yamato blushed lightly and Kakashi poked his cheek. "Your face is turning red, had too much sake?"

Yamato blushed harder and attempted to hide his embarrassment with a cough. "You're diverging from the subject! Just eat already!" He raised the chopsticks holding the piece of meat to Kakashi's face and attempted to guide it into his mouth several times. Kakashi went along with the game and evaded it by tilting his head to various positions out of reach. "Take it already, senpai!" Yamato exclaimed as he reached over and yanked down Kakashi's mask just far enough to uncover his mouth before slapping the meat against his lips. Kakashi sighed and took the meat into his mouth. "Jeez, finally!"

Yamato sat back and pouted with his arms folded over his chest childishly. "Maa, Tenzou, you owe me! I only ate it because when you hit it against my mouth it felt like I was being kissed!" Yamato blushed.

"Wha-wha that doesn't even make any sense! How did that make you want to eat it?!" Kakashi blinked at him as if the answer was obvious.

"Because once someone kisses you, you become overwhelmed with the urge to..consume it." He chuckled quietly to himself as he quoted the cheesy line from "Make Out Tactics". Yamato took a sip of his sake before stating quietly:

"Well, I guess I wouldn't know." Kakashi snapped his mouth shut and gazed at Yamato in surprise.

"You've never kissed someone?" Yamato's blush deepened as he swirled his cup around. "...no." Suddenly Yamato was aware of Kakashi's close proximity as he leaned into him.

"Someone as cute as you? I don't believe it." Yamato looked away, hot with embarrassment.

"I guess I just never..." Kakashi brushed Yamato's cheek with his thumb.

"Te-n-zo-u, your face is turning red again." Kakashi grinned.

"Sen...pai?" Kakashi winked at him before pulling away and placing some money on the table. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Yamato blinked in confusion before hurrying to follow his senpai out of the restaurant and onto the moonlit street.

"Why did we run out of there all of the sudden?" Kakashi swept his gaze across the street quickly before grabbing Yamato's hand and pulling them into an alleyway on the side of the restaurant. "What're you-" Kakashi ran his fingers down the side of Yamato's face and smiled gently.

"I can't let my poor kouhai continue at his age without being kissed, that'll make me a failure as a senpai." Yamato swallowed and closed his eyes, his face turning scarlet. Kakashi's heart leapt in his chest at the sight. A moment later, Kakashi pulled down his mask and leaned in to softly press his lips into Yamato's. When they parted Yamato's eyes remained shut, reveling in bliss.

"Kakashi-senpai..." He breathed as he leaned in again.

"Maa, eager aren't we?" Kakashi asked with a chuckle as he tilted Yamato's chin up and kissed him again, this time running his tongue lightly across his bottom lip. When they parted, Yamato remained silent, leaning his head forward onto Kakashi's shoulder, pressing his face into his neck. Kakashi caressed his shoulder and pressed his nose and mouth into Yamato's hair.

"Arigatou, senpai." Yamato whispered, causing light pink to dance across Kakashi's cheeks.

"Mhm" Kakashi replied, gazing down at Yamato's body bathed in the moonlight.

The peaceful silence was soon broken by a loud rumble coming from Kakashi's stomach. Yamato pulled away and stared up at him, wide-eyed. "I _knew it_!" Kakashi smiled widely and shrugged.

"Hey, what do you know, I'm hungry now."

"C'mon." Yamato sighed, the blush never fading from his cheeks. "Back to the restaurant we go."


End file.
